The invention relates to a method for the milling machining of components.
Modern gas turbines, in particular aircraft engines, must satisfy the highest demands with respect to reliability, weight, power, economy and service life. In the last few decades, aircraft engines were developed particularly in the civilian sector that fully satisfied the foregoing requirements. In the development of aircraft engines, the selection of materials, the search for new, suitable materials and the search for new production methods play a crucial role.
The most important materials that are used nowadays for aircraft engines or other gas turbines are titanium alloys, nickel alloys (also called super alloys) and high-strength steels. The high-strength steels are used for shaft parts, gear parts, the compressor housing and turbine housing. Titanium alloys are typical materials for compressor parts. Nickel alloys are suitable for the hot parts of the aircraft engine.
Above all, precision casting, forging and milling are known from the prior art as production methods for gas turbine components made of titanium alloys, nickel alloys or other alloys. All highly stressed gas turbine components, such as, e.g., the blades for a compressor, are forgings. Rotor blades and guide vanes of the turbine, on the other hand, are designed, as a rule, as precision castings. Integrally bladed rotors, such as blisks (bladed disks) or blings (bladed rings), can be manufactured by milling from the solid according to the prior art. Milling from the solid is used primarily in the manufacture of blisks or blings from titanium materials. The milling of integrally bladed rotors from nickel materials is problematic due to the poor machinability of the nickel material.
In order to hold or fix components to be machined by milling during the milling machining, in practice, the components to be machined by milling are clamped in a locating device. Despite this, the problem exists that the to-be-machined components are induced to vibrate during the milling machining.
Vibrations of this type during the milling machining can cause damage especially to areas of the component to be machined by milling that are sensitive to vibrations. So far no approaches are known from the prior art that make allowances for this problem.
Starting herefrom, the present invention is based on the objective of creating a novel method for the milling machining of components.
According to the invention, to adjust the vibrational properties of the component to be machined by milling, areas of the component are embedded in and/or filled with a machinable plastic.